


【杨策ricky】One night love , all night long.

by Ellen_Carol



Category: Click#15 (Band), R18 - Fandom, click - Fandom, click15, 乐队的夏天 | The Big Band (TV), 杨策ricky
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellen_Carol/pseuds/Ellen_Carol
Summary: It's based on my favourite chinese funk band named Click#15. Keyboard is 杨策(Charles Yang), Vocal and guitar and bass are Ricky.





	【杨策ricky】One night love , all night long.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make sweet love to you babe, all night long.  
I just need your body baby  
From dusk till dawn.

杨策是在高中的时候明确自己的性取向。  
高中时代谁不是个血气方刚的小伙子呢，在宿舍里几个室友组团看岛国动作片的时候，杨策极不情愿地脸不红心不跳看完了某老师的名作品。  
从此男生中间流传着“杨策性冷淡”的传言。  
但是杨策在洗澡的时候会不动声色地打量其他男同学的身材。  
亏了杨策老妈是个开明的人，可以正确引导杨策。他到现在还记得老妈对他诊断完说的话：  
“你以后走的路是少数人走的路，会非常非常艰难。但你不用担心，你一定会遇到那个你爱他，他也爱你的人。”

杨策在路灯下点燃了一支烟，刚刚在同学那儿纹的身还隐隐作痛，被告诫不能喝酒，烦躁。他打算去一个可以造作的地方。常去的那家酒吧杨策自从看出来酒保对他有意思之后就再也没去过，他抽着烤烟在常去的酒吧后街溜达，低着头踢得街上的易拉罐向前翻滚。突然易拉罐向前碰到了马路崖子，不走了。杨策抽完最后一口烤烟，抬头向亮着蓝色灯的店牌吐出云雾。

Blue……kiss？

“快点Ricky，到你上台了！”  
“别催，就快好了。”

金色偏分大波浪；厚重、上翘、夸张的眼线；手臂的肌肉线条恰到好处；完美形状的硅胶假胸；闪耀的酒红色指甲；粉红色的的抹胸上衣；贴满亮片的拖地鱼尾裙，接口处还有蕾丝加以点缀；镜子前的人正在继续勾勒并不完美的唇形，末了在嘴唇上点了颗痣，颇有些Amy Winehouse的感觉。  
这位刚刚上岗十天的变装皇后Ricky已经成为Bluekiss作为Gay Bar的独特揽客招牌，他踏着十二厘米的黑色漆皮尖头高跟鞋，红色的鞋底发誓要把他经过的每一个人的魂魄全都囚禁到脚下。  
杨策站在蓝紫交错的灯光照不到的地方，微微仰着头看台上的表演，心说这么有意思的店，怎么自己一点儿也没听说过？  
Ricky唱的是Prince的Kiss，杨策是第一次听这种类型的歌，他很喜欢，也很享受，沉醉在歌者上翘的尾音里。

I wanna steal your love.

I don't wanna be somebody.

But I need to be somebody.

表演结束后Ricky就像一缕轻烟，留在他们吸烟后吐出的烟圈中，留在他们在暗处交媾的灼热气息中。  
这是一个充满情欲的场所。等杨策端着杯可乐找到Ricky的时候，他已经不知道被别人请了几杯酒了，仰着头靠着墙壁，眼神迷离，喉结滚动。他脱下高跟鞋，示意杨策跟他走，到后台的更衣室，将门反锁。  
Ricky被咬住了喉结吮吸，假发被扯掉，硅胶假体被摘掉，裙子被撕开，露出灰色的平角内裤，他今夜的伴侣迫不及待地要品尝他。

杨策抚上Ricky的胸膛，用指尖与钢琴对峙出的老茧摩擦他的乳首。  
Ricky享受但不屈服于快感。  
You don't know how much I miss you，you don't know.  
Ricky在胡言乱语。  
杨策将醉生梦死的Ricky压在沙发上，在他耳边低声轻语。  
我是谁？  
Ricky不出声，半眯着眼睛看着杨策的脸。这脸跟刀削的一样，真想把它揉开。  
他把手伸向了杨策的脸，想要索取一个亲吻。浅尝辄止的也行。  
杨策看着眼前满头是汗、眼妆花得像斑点狗似的男人，强忍住想要吻他的冲动，别过头去。  
不走心的性不需要亲吻。  
Just hold me tight.  
“啊……………………”  
Do me harder。  
杨策把Ricky翻过去深入，他扼住Ricky的脖子，在Ricky的左肩膀留下八浅两深见血的牙印。  
不许在跟我做的时候想着别人。  
“唔………………”  
Ricky吃痛，黑暗中不知道抓了右手边的一个什么东西，引来身后人一声闷吭，大拇指仔细感受一下触感，好像疤一样的突起。  
杨策在Ricky攀上巅峰的时候还是将自己的嘴唇交给了他。背后的体位不是很容易接吻，Ricky的手指滑入杨策的发根摩擦，舌尖调戏杨策口腔的每一个角落。味觉细胞对于甜味的捕捉总是异常敏感，回味无穷。  
I want to love you before sunrise.

杨策回到出租屋之后盯着镜子里他嘴角残留的口红发呆，他用卫生纸擦得分不清是皮肤破了还是口红没擦净，把卫生纸上的红印印放到鼻子下面猛吸了一口，才把它丢进纸篓里。

杨策在三年之后的深夜里还在回味那天夜里他与Ricky分别之前狂野的二次性爱和热吻，将嘴唇磨破、将腰肢扭断、将牙齿磨短的吻、Ricky口腔的温度，他一辈子都忘不了，但是这般狂野的臆想也逃不过被擦掉丢在垃圾桶里的命运。  
某一天杨策突然接到一个邮件，是有人想找他组乐队，请他看一眼表演视频。邮件最后一句话写的是：  
我从你那里偷来的东西，我现在想还给你。  
署名Ricky。  
杨策感觉，自己所有的幻想一瞬间都有了归属。  
他立刻回了邮件：明晚8:00，老地方见。

杨策第二天晚上八点果然在Bluekiss门口等到了Ricky，是他熟悉的那个Ricky。  
杨策这时仔细端详面前的三年后的Ricky，金发变成了粗略打理过的短发，裙子变成了跑棉的夹绒羽绒服，没有口红的嘴唇爆皮了，没有了妖冶勾魂的气势，多了些少年硬气。不错，就是他。  
杨策笑了，露出两颗尖尖的虎牙，“说吧，你从我这偷什么了？”  
Ricky也嘴角一歪，“Steal your love.”  
Ricky心里知道，除非杨策爱上他。不然无爱加持的性，绝不可能拥有吻。  
“那你现在怎么还？”  
“在5:59分——日出之前爱上你，然后持续到永远。”  
杨策要笑成一朵花了。

“你怎么就知道我就是跟你一夜情的人？”  
“你那两个虎牙谁认不出来呀？你想看看我后背上某人留下的证据吗？”  
“想看。”  
“跟我回家就给你看。”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna kiss you all night long.


End file.
